


Grass Stains

by Artemis12011



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis12011/pseuds/Artemis12011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia challenges Clarke to try out for Ark Academy's soccer team, The Grounders. (AU Clexa) (Rated M for drug use and eventual sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Wow Octavia, I had no idea you were that out of shape,” Clarke jibed as a flushed and sweaty Octavia planted herself in front of Clarke. Octavia scowled at Clarke, her eyes piercing.

“If you think it’s so easy, why don’t you try out then?!” Clarke rolled her eyes as Octavia threw her arms out in exasperation and fell back onto the grass.

“It’s not my fault I have been blessed with the artist’s touch rather than the ability to kick a ball,” she indicated to the half-completed sketch she had been working on during Octavia’s practice. They had been out of school for summer three weeks and during that time the Ark Academy’s soccer team, The Grounders, had been out training for the duration. Since Monty and Jasper had been working the day shift, Clarke decided to spend her time in the park looking for inspiration.

“Oh please Clarke, you and I both know you couldn’t last a week. And even if you could there is no way Lexa would ever put you on first string.” Clarke narrowed her eyes as her inner sense of competition kicked in at full throttle.

“Wanna bet?” Octavia sat up with a shit eating grin plastered across her face.

“You bet your sweet blonde ass I do! And you are not allowed to back out Clarke,” Octavia pointed an accusatory figure as Clarke scoffed and shook her head.

“Of course I won’t, I plan on kicking your ass.” The wind had picked up slightly and Clarke swept a few of the hairs buzzing around her face out of the way while staring Octavia down, lips curled in determination. She knew there was only a 30% chance she would succeed but Octavia had a way of bringing out the competitive side in her.

It had started in third grade when the Blakes and Griffins had decided to arrange weekly play dates with their children. Bellamy, being the older sibling would always climb up the apple tree and read while Octavia and Clarke would draw or build forts on the play structure the Griffins had built in the vast expanse of their yard. The two girls would have races to see who could demolish the others fort and more often than not, Octavia would use brute force to knock Clarkes over which resulted in some crying and eventual forgiveness.  
“Clarke… Clarke... CLARKE!” The hand waving in front of her face snapped her back and Clarke lowered her chin sheepishly.

  
“Sorry, I was totally spacing out, but yes let’s do this. What kind of stakes are involved?” A small frown appeared on Octavia’s face and she reached back to fix her ponytail which had slowly fallen onto her shoulders. Clarke leaned back on her elbows as she pondered the same question. After three minutes neither of the girls had made any progress.

  
“How about we come up with the punishment for losing later?” Octavia suggested with a flick of her hand. Clarke nodded in agreement and flipped her discarded sketch book closed. Standing up she brushed off the grass that had adhered itself to her khaki shorts and extended a hand to Octavia who took it, allowing herself to be pulled up.

  
“Come on,” Clarke attached her hand to Octavia’s bicep and began pulling her over where the practice field was. There were a few stragglers left and Clarke strained her eyes to find the beautiful but elusive Captain Lexa. There had been a time when Clarke would come to Octavia’s practice just to ogle at the girls on the team but as she continued to go she realized that she did enjoy the game as a whole. The energy on the field was impressive and the game was fun to watch. Spotting a brunette who was kicking a ball into a practice net caused Clarke to bee-line, pulling a protesting Octavia the whole way.

  
“Clarke let go! You know she scares me and I don’t want to talk to her!” Clarke smiled at her friends discomfort and continued her march. When they were a few feet Lexa turned and placed her foot on the ball. Clarke had never seem her this close and was surprised when her mouth went dry and her eyes met a stormy green. She opened her mouth a few times before Lexa’s eye brows slithered upwards and she regarded them with an even stare. Clarke felt an elbow in her side and shot a glare in Octavia’s direction before licking her lips and turning back to the stunning brunette who was only wearing a sports bra that showed off her sculpted abs and small shorts.

  
“Hi!” Clarke cringed at how awkwardly loud her voice was and cleared her throat before attempting again, Lexa’s stare unblinking.

  
“My name is Clarke Griffin and I was wondering if I could train with your team and try out at the end of the summer,” she rushed through the words and bumped Octavia who nodded and waved her hands around.

“I figure there is no harm in her trying out Captain, I’ve known Clarke for years and she has natural ability, plus we could always use more good forwards…” Octavia trailed off and Clarke noticed Lexa’s gaze shift back to her before looking her up and down. This action caused the tips of Clarke’s ears to burn but she puffed out her chest slightly and tried to stand taller. Finally she spoke.

“Have you ever played before?” Clarke’s ears tingled at the sound of the soft voice that emitted from the girls plush lips. She had been expecting something rougher and more rugged.  
“Well… I’ve played a few times with Octavia and I’ve been around your practices for quite a while.” This wasn’t going well.

“I do believe I can play this game though, I am quick on my feet, an excellent at strategizing, and I give great pep talks!” Clarke smiled with all of the confidence she wasn’t feeling and Lexa pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. Her eyes studied Clarke and after a few breathless seconds Lexa nodded.

“Alright, I will allow you to train with us. Practice starts at six am sharp and ends at five. I expect you to be fully geared up and ready to play. I will tell you this now so there is no confusion.” She took a step forward and lowered her head so her gaze was even with Clarke.

“I do not allow quitters and if you are not willing to commit to this team then you will be kicked off and not allowed on the field. Is that clear Clarke?” The way Lexa said her name made her gulp and Clarke nodded vigorously before awkwardly raising her hand to her forhead in a salute.

“Aye aye Captain!” She wanted to dig herself into a hole and die at her embarrassing actions but when she noticed the small quirk at the corner of Lexa’s lips she inwardly congratulated herself.

  
“I will see you tomorrow Clarke,” Lexa turned and nodded her head towards the still petrified Octavia.

“See you as well Octavia.” At this she murmured a quick goodbye and pulled Clarke back to the spot they had been sitting on before.

“SHE SAID YES!” Octavia squealed in glee and pulled Clarke into a giant hug, effectively lifting her off the ground and spinning her around.

“Put me down!” Clarke laughed and the two wandered to where Octavia’s car was parked.  
Come on soccer girl, let’s get you some appropriate footwear for your big show tomorrow.” They got into the car and Clarke cast one last glance at the field.


	2. Scrimmage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that there will be more interaction between Clarke and Lexa in the coming chapters!

Chapter 2  
“Jesus Octavia, I think my feet might need to stay on my body if I’m to play tomorrow,” Clarke winced as Octavia strangled the laces for the second time.

“Oh Clarke, you have so much to learn. These need to be tight, the last thing you want is a cleat to fly right off during a game!” A groan followed by another tug led Clarke to resign and let Octavia finish. She had to admit, wearing cleats was like donning war armor, she felt fierce and strangely athletic.

After another hour, six more pairs of cleats, two pairs of shin guards, three pairs of socks, one new regulation size ball, and an under armor tank top, the two girls made their way out of the store and into the Froyo place Monty and Jasper worked at. It was quaint and the small bell on the door clanged as they entered.

The bright lights bounced off the white tile of the floor and rustic red of the booths. The owner was a short stout man with too much lip hair and a proclivity for spilling, he always had some sort of stain on his shirt or pants. Luckily for the two girls, he was nowhere to be seen.

Jasper grinned and drummed his hands on the counter as they approached with wide smiles. “Eyyy, if it isn’t my favorite, attractive ladies!”

“Is that a new visor? Because,” Clarke placed her finger on her chin in false contemplation. “I think you look better than you ever have before.” Octavia nodded vigorously.

“It really accentuates your curves I think,” Jasper held back his smile as he posed with one hand propped behind his head and the other on his hip.

“I only bought it because it matched my apron,” Clarke snorted and covered her nose while Jasper and Octavia burst out laughing. The girls had known Jasper since middle school when he had lost his goggles and Clarke and Octavia volunteered to lead a search party. Several hours and a lot of goofing around later led them to find them in the grasp of a dark haired Asian named Monty who took to the group instantly. After they chatted for a bit Octavia dropped Clarke at home with a promise to be over at 530 to pick her up for practice.

As she sat on her bed Clarke stared at the various pictures that littered her walls, one in particular caught her attention and she stood and walked over to it. The corner was peeking out from behind a landscape so she carefully removed it and held it up to the light.

Confident features met her gaze as she analyzed the portrait. It was a picture of Lexa from the first time Clarke had gone to Octavia’s soccer practice. She had been immediately taken by the girl and for two weeks spent her time in the park drawing the quiet Captain. The only picture that had made the cut was of the girl smiling as her team congratulated her for making the winning goal. Clarke had only had a few crushes in her time, Finn before he had gone through a rough patch and joined the army, Octavia which she had gotten over quickly when she realized that they were better off as friends, and Bellamy because he had been the most prevalent male figure in her life for years. Lexa however, had always managed to make Clarke’s heart skip a beat. There was no denying the athletic Captain was a heart stopper and breaker. Clarke had never seen her in a social setting but she could only imagine that she was as cold and calculated as she was on the field. Clarke traced her fingers over the cheekbones before shaking her head and putting it back in its spot on the wall.

For the rest of the night Clarke meandered around the house occupying her mind by doing chores and psyching herself up for morning practice. She heard the front door click just as she was sitting down to eat the sandwich she had fixed. Her eyes glanced at the clock and noted that her mother was two hours later than she was supposed to be.

Abby Griffin dragged herself into the kitchen and greeted her daughter with a tired hello before making herself a gin and tonic and sitting across the island from her daughter. Clarke swallowed her bite before regarding her mother with an affectionate smile.

“Long day?” Her mother nodded and slumped down onto the counter, pulling out her ponytail in the process.

“Lost two patients today, one to heart failure and the other a blood clot. I just…” Abby raised her glass and took a long swig, her dark eyes glassy but recovering. “I feel like I could have saved them…” Clarke placed her hand on her mother’s reassuringly and Abby smiled at her daughter.

“I know mom, sometimes these things happen though. Life will move on and you will end up saving hundreds more people before you’re done mom. Just remember that you make a difference and you save lives,” Abby nodded before steeling her gaze and moving her mind off of her troubles.

Another swig, “Anything interesting happen today?” Clarke nodded, her eyes growing wide and her sandwich lifting into the air in a dramatic pose.  
“I am trying out for The Grounders and my training starts tomorrow!” Abby lifted an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

Clarke took another bite and Abby opened her mouth a few times, not wanting to sound rude but realizing that her daughter had never been very athletic.  
“That sure is… a surprise!” Clarke rolled her eyes at her mom’s obvious disbelief in her abilities.

“I made a bet with Octavia that I could make first string. Yes, I am regretting it slightly,” another bite, “but I think if I work hard enough I can totally do it. I mean, how hard can soccer be?” Abby laughed at her daughter and smiled, knowing just how hard it was going to be.  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
“Oh my god I cannot do this.” Clarke’s face was flushed as she guzzled water from the almost empty bottle. She was sure Lexa was a slave driver at this point. They had been doing suicides for 40 minutes and Clarke realized at the 10 minute mark, just how out of shape she was. She had already gotten yelled at by the Coach, Indra, who stood by the sidelines watching their progress. Lexa ran the drills, but Indra had created the soul destroying fitness routine.

With one hand lifted to fix her hair Octavia gave Clarke a pitying look and bumped her with her elbow. “Thinking of giving up already Griffin?” Clarke glared and Octavia merely laughed her off before jogging back to the stretching circle that was taking place.

‘Just keep going, you can do this,’ she told herself as she joined the team. Clarke felt her skin prickle as she extended her leg which caused her to look up. Her eyes met Lexa’s for a brief moment and Clarke swore she saw the corner of Lexa’s lips lift slightly before she called out another stretch and looked away.

“Alright everyone,” the 14 members stood, finishing their stretches and warming back up. “We are going to scrimmage. The blue team will consist of, Leah, Harper, Maddy, Octavia, Sarah, Echo, and Carey. You may all come grab your jerseys,” the girls jogged over and put their blue jerseys on before taking one side of the makeshift soccer field. Lexa surveyed them before indicating to the pile of red jerseys sitting at her feet. “Everyone else, come grab your jerseys.” Clarke jogged over, feeling her muscles already groan in protest. She was nervous but as she glanced at a smirking Octavia, her anxiety left her and the only drive left was pure competition.

It was true when Octavia had said she had played with Clarke occasionally, however, Clarke had not touched a ball in at least a few months. ‘This should be interesting,’ she moved into her position, which was midfield and watched as Lexa sauntered up to the middle line, fist bumping Raven who jogged in place next to her.

Indra blew the whistle and before Clarke could even figure out what was happening Lexa was half way to the goal. Clarke surged forward, dodging Echo who was trying to mark her. Breath coming in raged puffs Clarke sprinted up the side and stayed open long enough for Raven to glance back and pass the ball to her.

‘This is it,’ Clarke kept her eye on the flying ball  and used her body to stop the movement. She placed her foot on the side of the ball, fully prepared to dribble but unbeknownst to her Echo was ready and made her move. Clarke felt her body being shoved aside as Echo kicked the ball from between Clarke’s legs and took control. Now pissed off Clarke took off after her but she was too fast.

“Octavia!” The ball flew through the air and Octavia intercepted it at the goal line, Lindsey the Keeper crouched before flying forwards and sliding, trying to get her hands around the ball. At that moment Octavia lifted the ball with a flick of her foot and bumped it in with her head.

“Dammit!” Raven ran her hand over her ponytail before shooting a small glare at Clarke. Feeling somewhat ashamed Clarke looked over at Lexa who held no judgement in her gaze. They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes before Lexa pursed her lips and bent down to fix her shin guards. Clarke took a moment to admire the young Captain, thick hair held up in a perfect ponytail, one braid running along the side. She had opted to wear a sports bra under the mesh jersey and Clarke could see the ridges of her abs. Licking her lips and shaking her head, Clarke made her way back to her spot, determined to at least hold onto the ball.

“Come on Clarke,” Octavia called as she wiggled her fingers, “Let’s see it!” Clarke narrowed her eyes, ‘oh, it’s on.’ The whistle blew and Clarke waited a moment, noting how Echo kept her in her periphery. Octavia passed the ball forwards to Harper who made it past Raven and towards Clarke. Faking a sprint to the ride Clarke spun around and dashed towards the left side line, following Echo who raised her hand. Harper booted the ball, it arched perfectly and Echo was about to snatch it when Clarke jumped in front of her, blocking the ball with her stomach and cringing a little at the impact. Echo was caught off guard and Clarke took that moment to look for anyone on her team that was open. She kicked the ball towards Lexa and even though it was poorly aimed, Lexa managed to zip by and take it towards the goal.

Faking a pass to Raven, Lexa spun around, the ball in complete control the whole time, passed it through Octavia’s legs, effectively dodging her, and kicked the ball with scary precision into the corner of the net.

“HELL YEAH!” Raven yelled as she high fived a confident Lexa. Clarke grinned and stuck her tongue out at Octavia who scowled in response.

“Clarke!” She turned to find the source of her name. Lexa was smiling slightly at her and butterflies began to roam around Clarke’s stomach. “Good job.” It was simple but it left Clarke glowing with satisfaction. ‘Maybe I will be able to do this,’ she thought to herself as she retreated to her position, smiling all the while.


	3. Bruised Ribs

     Lexa’s team had won the scrimmage even though Clarke had kicked three interceptions, fallen on her face once, and kicked the ball out of bounds at least six times. By the end of the game her face was scuffed up and she was so tired she wanted to collapse. What aggravated her more than the drills however, was that no one else looked nearly as sweaty or tired. Placing her hands up to her brow, she extended her body upwards and took a deep breath to calm her breathing.

            The rest of the practice consisted of cardio and strength training and when Clarke opened the door to Octavia’s Jeep, she had to take a moment before trying to hoist herself in the seat. Octavia bounced into the seat next to her and looked over eyes gleaming.

            Octavia smiled and prodded Clarke with her hand, much to Clarke’s chagrin, Octavia’s smile increased tenfold. “Not so easy, is it Clarke? I mean, wasn't it just yesterday you were saying I was out of shape?” Octavia sucked in the air through her front teeth and pulled up her eyebrows as she regarded Clarke.

“Oh shut up, I get it, please just take me home so I can sit in a bathtub of ice for six hours.” Another tsk escaped Octavia’s mouth.

            “You are only supposed to stay in an ice bath for ten minutes Clarke,” Clarke shot her a glare, “Alright, let’s get you out of here soccer girl.”

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

     After a few ibuprofen's and a shower Clarke was feeling better and decided to catch the last stretch of sun. She threw on some jean shorts and a tank top and snatched her sketchbook off of her desk before making her way down stairs. She clicked the lock to the sliding glass door but it was too late. Unbeknownst to her, her Abby Griffin had decided to place a wooden block on the bottom rail in an attempt to deter break ins. Clarke used considerable force to open the door and it ended up stopping midway, smacking her squarely in the hip as she prematurely stepped forward.

            “You have got to be joking me,” Clarke groaned and clutched at her now throbbing hip. “Breathe Clarke, just breath,” she glared and removed the block and opened the door carefully before moving through.

            The sun was still bright and it cast a soft glow on the rich grass. Light glinted off of the sap seeping from the trunk of the Oak tree that stood stalwart and proud towards the back of the yard. It was a decent sized yard with a wooden fence surrounding the perimeter. The Griffins had decided that after Clarke’s father died, they needed a change of scenery so they made their way to California and into a quaint house in a small neighborhood towards the edge of town.

            Flipping a page open, Clarke settled at the base of the tree and began sketching shapes and faces mindlessly only to stop when she heard a truck pull up and some voices. Curiously but cautiously, she stood up and strained her neck to find the source of the commotion Being too short to completely see over the fence she rubbed her arms and walked over to the gate, popping the lock and swinging it open.

            Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly when she saw Lexa hauling a box across the driveway of the house parallel to her own. She looked refreshed and wore short white shorts and a bro-tank that showed off her neon sports bra, beautiful curves, and tan worthy of envy. Clarke bit her lip as her eyes traveled upwards towards a mane of gentle curls that were swiped to one side. ’Oh man, she is beautiful,’ Clarke shook her head and internally scolded herself, ‘never going to happen Griffin, she won’t ever be into me.’

As Lexa disappeared Clarke walked the fifteen steps that separated the new neighbors, intending on offering a hand. She briefly wondered where the other person she had heard disappeared to, but her thoughts were cut off when a frustrated Lexa charged out of the house only to slow down severely when she saw Clarke. “Clarke?” her voice floated across the lawn.            

     Clarke smiled and tentatively raised a hand, “hey Lexa, I live next door…” Lexa’s eyes softened a bit and she walked a few steps closer. The breeze shifted and Clarke could smell Lexa’s cherry blossom body spray. It was absolutely enticing and she felt herself take a step closer, they were only a foot apart. Clarke could feel her body tingle with their close proximity and glanced between Lexa who held a strange look Clarke was unfamiliar with in her eyes. Clarke took a moment to study the stormy orbs. Black met green as Lexa’s pupils dilated and Clarke could detect a slight change in her breathing.

     “Um, the truck…” Clarke’s voice was huskier than normal so she quickly looked down and cleared her throat which seemed to knock Lexa back into reality because she took a swift step back and raised her chin slightly. “I thought you might need help moving possibly? Neighbors helping neighbors? Some people bring fruitcakes to welcome newbies into the neighborhood, I bring the muscle instead.” ‘What am I saying?!” Clarke groaned and wanted to beat her head on the pavement but instead stood firmly and waited for Lexa to speak.

     “That would be nice, thank you Clarke,” Lexa leaned in slightly and Clarke held her breath, “I’m sure your ‘muscles’ will come in handy.” Eyes wide Clarke gaped, ‘did she just flirt with me! No,’ Lexa moved around to the ramp and Clarke followed, ‘she was just teasing me, get over yourself Clarke.’ The boxes resembled a brick wall and Clarke stood for a moment hoping they were not filled with anything ridiculously heavy. Lexa bent down and picked up three at a time so Clarke moved to do the same but when she placed her hands under the worn cardboard and tried to lift, she felt her shoulder pop and her abs scream under the weight she she immediately set them down. ‘Nope! I am not about to dislocate my shoulder before practice tomorrow,” picking up two of the boxes she set to work.  

.......................................................................................................................................................................................

     “A human sweats a quart of liquid a day, why does it feel like I’ve doubled that?” Clarke fanned her shirt out, hoping to get some air flow and gladly accepted the glass of ice water Lexa offered. Her hair was sweaty and stuck to the back of neck, reminding her to get in shape. Lexa had removed her tank 30 minutes into the moving process and Clarke had run into the door frame in surprise, but the melodic laugh that escaped Lexa made the pain, and probably new bruise, worth it.

     “Maybe it’s because you are not used to manual labor?” Lexa quirked a brow and Clarke narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

     “I have spent years on my couch cultivating these muscles, I mean come on,” Clarke brought her arm up and flexed, pushing the muscle up slightly with her other hand. Lexa busted into a wide smile and Clarke had to take a moment to remember to keep her cool. “Years Lexa, these muscles are no joke.” Lexa’s eyes twinkled and accompanied her smile for a moment and  Clarke felt s small place in her heart hollow as she realized she might like this girl more than she should.

     “Alright Clarke,” her voice matching her smile, “since you are obviously sensitive about this subject I will drop it for now.” Clarke pouted slightly and placed a hand in her hip, puffing in indignation she took a sip of her water, glaring at Lexa from over the rim.

     Lexa shook her head and turned back to the truck, smile falling and neutral look falling across her face. She maneuvered the ramp back into the truck and reached up to grab the handle, linked to the main door. The muscles on her back rippled and her arms strained for a moment as she pulled down. Clarke spluttered, water sliding down the wrong tube as she mistakenly sucked in air.

    Clarke quickly looked up to make sure Lexa hadn’t seen and was relieved with the girl turned around and ran a hand through her hair, her face betraying no signs of having heard. Clarke exhaled, feeling relieved.

“I think we are about done here.” The two girls lingered for a moment, neither moving before an abrupt voice snapped their attention towards the house.

     “No, you tell him that he has to listen to me,” A tall woman with sharp features and dark makeup came striding out of the house, voice harsh and penetrating. Clarke briefly felt bad for whoever was on the receiving end of the call. “I don’t care if he says that! This is your job, I suggest you figure out a way to do it or I will have to find someone who can.” The woman’s voice was venomous and Clarke gulped as she turned her stare towards the girls. Dressed in a blazer and matching slacks the woman held an air of superiority. “Lexa, if you are done come inside, I want to unpack as quickly as possible.” Saying nothing more, she turned and glided back through the door.

     “Wow,” Clarke muttered, “She is very… intense.” She turned to Lexa whose face gave nothing away, but the red on the tips of her hears gave plenty. “Anyway, I should be getting back.” Clarke smiled at Lexa before handing her the glass of water. Lexa nodded and took the glass, her eyes distant.

     “Thank you for the help, it would have taken a lot longer had I not had you here to assist me.” ‘Always with that formal tone,’ Clarke thought.

     “No problem Lexa, I was glad to have a chance to show of my lifting skills anyway,” Clarke grinned and was rewarded with a small half smile and softer eyes.

     “Now, now, Clarke, don’t get too cocky, it will only lead to failure.” Clarke rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh, walking backwards towards her house she gave Lexa a wave before making her way back through her door.

     Noting it was getting later, Clarke picked up an orange and made her way up the stairs and into her room. She stood for a moment, feeling the encroaching ache that was spreading quickly. She hobbled over to the window seat and peeled the orange, taking note of the purple sky that was descending slowly with the promise of night. She saw movement in her periphery and her eyes widened as she looked at the neighbor’s house.

     Clarke had forgotten her window was directly across from the upstairs bedroom, her old neighbors had put elegant drapes on the window so Clarke had never really paid any mind. But with those drapes gone and her new found crush sitting on the bed surveying the boxes yet to be unpacked, Clarke realized that she was in for a long, restless night.         

 


	4. On the Fence

                “Pick up the pace Griffin!” Indra’s no-nonsense voice filtered into Clarke’s ears and she huffed in a ragged breath and tried to will her legs to go faster. “How can you ever expect to make the team when you cannot even run 5 miles?!” Indra’s voice got louder as she came up alongside Clarke who was straggling towards the back of the line. They had gone through morning stretches without incident but about a mile into the run, Clarke had developed a stitch in her side and was starting to lag behind. Octavia shot Clarke an apologetic look over her shoulder and Clarke tried to smile but was sure it looked like a grimace.

                Eight minutes later Clarke was sure she was going to give up. Indra was still jogging dutifully behind her but Clarke could tell her patience was growing thin. Taking a lung-rattling breath she pushed all of her remaining energy into her legs and caught up with the rest of the girls. Lexa was jogging in front, hair swinging from side to side and breathing even.

                ‘She doesn’t even look phased by this,’ Clarke licked her lips only to repeat the action when they dried out thirty seconds later.

                “How are you holding up?” Octavia slowed her pace to match Clarke and looked at her with a look of pity and understanding.

                “Well- you know- super great,” Clarke gasped out. Octavia turned forward and grabbed a leaf of a passing tree. The trail was well worn but foliage still reached out towards the path, causing the girls to occasionally duck out of the way in order to avoid getting smacked in the face.

Octavia threw the leaf to the side, “it’s alright, when I first did the 5 mile I ended up having to sit down and take a break midway. Let’s just say Indra was not at all pleased.” Clarke smiled, appreciating the effort but her heart was pounding so hard she couldn’t formulate a sentence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

                The girls caught their breath as Indra set up the cones for the next exercise. Clarke’s legs felt like jello but she was proud she had completed the run. Maybe it took her a few more minutes but she still felt accomplished. The day was cozy, almost still, and the grass hummed and waved as the breeze passed by. She was starting to breathe evenly again when Octavia approached and plopped down on the grass, rolling her socks partially down so she could move her shin guards and let the air filter through.

                “Did you hear about the trip this weekend? Raven is setting it up.” Clarke quirked a brow and shielded her eyes from the sun, picking a piece of grass with her other hand, she set it on Octavia’s knee before picking another.

                “What trip would that be?” Octavia watched Clarke before picking a blade of grass and placing it on the increasing pile.

                Other girls were starting to shuffle around, some stretching, others laying in the grass. “The camping trip this weekend! It is a tradition, lots of weed, some alcohol, and general good-times. Last year,” she leaned in conspiratorially, “last year Raven and Harper totally hooked up.” Clarke blushed and continued to work on the steadily growing grass mound.

                “That sounds fun?” Octavia swept the pile off of her knee, ignoring Clarke’s protest and looked her evenly in the eyes, hair swishing around her face.

                “You have absolutely no choice, it is the ultimate team bonding weekend and I will be dammed if I let you squander this opportunity!” Clarke tried to protest but Octavia held up a hand with a dark glare. “No excuses Griffin, if I have to drive my car through your front door to get you to go then make no mistake,” she leaned in closely, “I will.” Her expression held no room for an argument so Clarke reluctantly sighed and got up, stretching a hand out which Octavia accepted.  

                “Alright, alright, I will go, no need to destroy my house.”

                “Good!” With a smile Octavia bounced away and left a grumbling Clarke to follow her. The rest of the practice went by slowly and Clarke was beginning to realize that she did have a semblance of natural talent when it came to soccer. She was able to pass the ball effectively but her footwork needed some refinement.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

                “What to do, what to do,” Clarke wandered lethargically around the house before deciding to lay in the grass for a while. Grabbing her ipod off of her nightstand and changing into some comfortable shorts and a new shirt, she made her way downstairs and outside but not before checking to make sure the wooden block was removed.

                The yard glowed with the afternoon light and Clarke felt her tired muscles begin to relax as she gazed towards the sky and watched a small bird flitter through her vision. “Gooey” by Glass Animals filtered through her headphones, instantly putting her into a good mood. Ignoring the protests coming from her body, Clarke moved her shoulders up and down with the beat, allowing her head to bob back and forth and her arms to shuffle slightly. This continued for a few minutes before the hairs prickled on Clarke’s arm.

                Feeling that she was being watched Clarke opened one eye and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw eyes peeking over from the other side of the fence. Her left earbud flew out as she sat upright. Heart pounding and blood rushing to her cheeks, Clarke realized that Lexa had probably seen her awkward ground dancing.

                ‘How long has she been standing there?’ As if reading her mind Lexa lifted the corner of her mouth and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.

                “If you’re wondering if I’ve been here long, the answer is no.” Clarke let out the breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “But,” Lexa continued, “I have been here long enough to see you dancing.” Clarke groaned and smacked her forehead with one hand. “I thought it was cute.” Lexa’s words were soft and Clarke had to strain her ears to catch them.

                Her face was feeling flushed and she awkwardly stood as Lexa cleared her throat, dark hair falling over her shoulders in soft curls. Her eyes were dancing as she motioned to the ball Clarke had failed to notice sitting a few feet over.

                “Right! Uhh,” Clarke scampered over to the ball and picked it up. She twirled it in her hand for a second before taking a few steps closer to the fence. “You do realize we just got done with practice like thirty minutes ago right?” She tossed the ball and the Captain caught it easily with one hand.

                “Practice is the only way to improve Clarke, if I am to be the best version of myself I can be, then I need to devote my free time to improvement.” If she wasn’t smiling slightly Clarke would have been nervous she had upset the girl. “Shouldn’t you be practicing if you plan on making the team?” There was no malice in Lexa’s tone, just curiosity.

                “My body hurts so baldy right now, I don’t think I could play even if I tried.” Lexa smiled and Clarke felt an ache in her heart knowing that there was no way this beautiful girl in front of her would never belong to her.

                Lexa placed two tones arms on the top of the fence, her face coming into full view. “I can understand that. Listen…” She looked contemplative for a second before resolution perked into her eyes. “If you ever needed help or wanted some extra practice, I’d be happy to train with you.” Clarke was surprised and tried not to eagerly shout yes. ‘Play it cool Clarke.’

                “Yeah, that would actually be great, I want to make it to first string so I could use some expert advice.” ‘That sounded good,’ Clarke smiled widely and Lexa’s head bobbed up and down.

                “Okay, just let me know when, I live close so it shouldn’t be an issue,” the teasing tone caused Clarke’s smile to grow wider. “Also, I was wondering if you were going this weekend? We go camping every year and I think you would feel remorse if you were not to attend.” Clarke watches as Lexa moved her hand up her arm, her discomfort obvious, but endearing.

                “I am happy to inform you that I am going. Even though I am terrified of the dark.” Clarke’s hand flew to her mouth, not meaning to say the last part out loud. Lexa looked amused.

                “Don’t worry, I hear that there have only been a few deaths around the camp ground.” ‘Please be joking,’ Lexa let out a small chuckle at Clarke’s expression and removed her arms from the fence, only the top of her head visible. “I’ll protect you Clarke,” Clarke stood on the tips of her toes to see Lexa’s retreating form. “See you tomorrow.” Clarke let out a loud goodbye and sat back down on the grass thinking over Lexa’s words.

                Laying back down she popped in her headphones. ‘She is so confusing!’ Clarke clamped her eyes shut and tried to relax. She didn’t particularly like camping but she had a good feeling about the trip and the mysterious brunette who had captured her thoughts.  She stayed outside until the moon began to show and a star peeked out from behind a stray cloud. Closing her eyes she let the cool of the night soothe her sore muscles and calm her thoughts. ‘Yeah,’ she thought, ‘ I think this weekend is going to be amazing.’  

   

 


	5. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I am sorry I haven’t updated in a while, school has been kicking my ass. I hope to make up for it by writing a kick ass chapter so please review and let me know what you think/want to happen, I can’t promise anything but I will try to incorporate your ideas! This chapter is rated M for drugs and alcohol so if you are not a fan, feel free to click away. Enjoy!*

A subtle beep alerted Clarke of an incoming text. Shifting her duffel to the other shoulder, she slipped her hand into her shorts and looked at the screen, rolling her eyes when she saw Octavia’s jumbled text. 

“Soooo I think I am going 2 be late. Hvn’t packed so u should ask Lexa for a ride, you live super close anwy! See u at the site!” Clarke glanced at her watch to see that it was 5:45 and then moved her eyes over to the blue BMW sitting in front of Lexa’s house. 

“Why didn’t you pack last night, I know you were just watching Netflix instead,” Clarke wanted to be angry but her head was too foggy and the air was too cold, she needed all of her concentration to keep warm. 

The sun was just emerging from the horizon and the grass smelled like dew and life. Clarke inhaled, loving the fresh air that was swept into her lungs. Her phone dinged again.

“Dollhouse was calling 2 me clarke! C u soon.” Clarke’s eyes lurched up at the sound of a closing door and her eyes widened as a perky Lexa emerged with a single bag and a mug of coffee. Her hair was in her standard ponytail and she was wearing tight jeans with a few noticeable rips and a dark V neck Clarke was sure enhanced her blue green eyes. 

Biting her lip Clarke resolved to approach the good-looking woman. “Lexa!” Her head snapped in the direction of Clarke’s voice and her mouth tilted upwards as she dropped her bag into the trunk. 

“Good morning Clarke,” Clarke neared and set her bag on the ground, hand resting in her pocket as she shifted her weight. Lexa noticed her discomfort and furrowed her eye brows. ‘Yep,’ Clarke looked into Lexa’s concerned eyes, the green was overtaking the blue and it was making Clarke dizzy, ‘that shirt does do wonders for her eyes. Clarke snapped out of her reverie and pulled her mouth into a wide smile, trying to fake comfort. 

“So I was waiting out here for Octavia who was supposed to pick me up for the camping thing,” Clarke, not being able to stand still, animatedly moved her hands which caused Lexa’s gaze to soften slightly. The taller girl folded her arms and leaned back on the car slightly watching the distraught blonde in front of her with veiled amusement. “And she texted me saying she hadn’t packed, even though I told her to do it five times last night, but she didn’t and so now I have no way to get there because my mother had to go into work early today,” Lexa nodded, knowing what Clarke wanted but too entertained to interrupt.   
Clarke knew she was rambling but something about the brunette, ‘maybe the way she looks so comfortable,’ she closed her eyes and took a large breath before letting it all out and letting her arms fall to her sides. 

“Would you be willing to let me ride with you?” Clarke peeked through one eye expecting to see frustration but she was met with a full on smile that made her knees go weak. Lexa’s eyes gleamed and she bent down to pick up Clarke’s forgotten bag. 

“Of course Clarke, it makes sense anyway. We are neighbors after all,” Clarke beamed and felt her heart lighten, Lexa’s smile filling the newly formed gap in her chest.   
They got in and Clarke was in awe of the squishy seats and couldn’t stop her hand as it floated over the excessively high tech dashboard. Lexa got in and buckled her belt casting a glance over at Clarke who was busy fiddling with the buttons on the side of the door.  
The engine roared to life and they began their journey in a comfortable silence. “Do you have any good tunes?” Lexa nodded and prodded the touch the controls, music eventually made its way through the speakers and Clarke was surprised when she recognized “Call it What you Want.”

“Foster the People huh? I didn’t expect that,” Lexa looked over confused. 

“What do mean?” Lexa cracked a window and Clarke noticed a small strand of hair dancing around Lexa’s face. She bit her lip and averted her eyes to the road. The trees zoomed past. 

She waved her hand in a general gesture, “I just thought you’d listen to something more… Classical maybe, or something serious, maybe some deep dark angsty punk?” Clarke was startled when Lexa burst out laughing and couldn’t help but smile and sneak glances, proud of herself once again for making her stoic Captain happy.   
The trees were becoming more closely clustered and the clock read 6:30 by the time they pulled into the campsite. Raven was sitting at the picnic table with Harper and Echo and they all hopped up and clapped as the girls got out of the car and popped the trunk.   
“Welcome to our site!” Raven spread her arms and grinned widely, her black hair falling over her back. The site was huge compared to the other Clarke had been to. There had booked three sites so as not to be disturbed, and the foliage was so thick they were almost completely secluded. “There is a river about ten minutes from here AND we have all of the party supplies we will ever need.” 

“You down to hang Clarke?” Harper quipped as she held up two spliffs and a Zippo. Instead of answering Clarke walked over and held her hand out. Harper placed one of the spliffs in her hand and she brought it to her lips, she glanced over to Lexa who was watching her, one of the duffels in her hand. Harper lit the end of it and Clarke took a large inhale before holding it for a second and letting it out. The initial hit was harsh and Clarke hadn’t smoked in months, but she felt the instant relief weed handed out and her body relaxed slightly. She took another drag and found that all three girls looked impressed and Raven slapped Clarke on the back making her cough as the smoke spluttered out from in-between her lips. 

They laughed and Clarke handed off the spliff to Raven and they all gathered around the picnic table, waiting for the rest of the team, smoking, and casually chatting.   
……..  
Clarke was pretty stoned by the time the last of the team arrived and she could feel the excitement of camping setting in. The sun had risen, giving birth to a gorgeous day and she was having more fun than expected. Octavia was the last to arrive and when she did she ran up and launched herself at Clarke which caused Clarke lurch forward and slam her stomach into the table. All of the breath left her lungs and she ignored it in favor of giggling as Octavia pressed wet kisses all over her face apologizing for not picking her up. 

“Octavia stoppp,” Clarke continued to giggle as Octavia finally relented, sitting on the edge of the table and greeting the rest of the girls. They had pain-stakingly moved all of the tables together in the middle of the three sites, in front of one of the fire pits. Clarke had briefly talked to Sarah , Maddy, and Leah who were all extremely nice and welcoming. 

As she gazed around the tables at all of the laughing girls she felt completely at ease and for the first time she didn’t have a single care in the world. Naturally her gaze floated over to where Lexa was talking to Echo, they looked to be an intense debate and Clarke watched Lexa’s arms flex beneath her shirt.

“Taking in the view I see,” Clarke head spun to look at Octavia who was putting her hair up in a messy ponytail and looking at her like she had unlocked all of Clarke’s secrets. Clarke stood and stretched upwards.

“No way, I was just thinking about how much I could use a drink,” it wasn’t the complete truth but it was the first thing that popped into her head so she was sticking by it. Octavia didn’t look convinced but humored her and glanced at the watch strapped to her wrist.

“At 11:30 in the morning?” Clarke shrugged and Octavia grinned, hopped over to bag, rifled for a minute and pulled out a half-gallon of Vodka. Stepping up onto the table she lifted head regally and everyone turned to look. “As Chairman of the Camping Council I would like to formally announce that it is now,” she looked down at her watch and stood there for a few seconds before thrusting her bottle upwards, “PARTY TIME BITCHES!” The girls cheered as Octavia brought the bottle to her lips and took a giant gulp, her face scrunching up and a displeased “gross” leaving her lips.

Raven came up behind Clarke and dropped a case of rootbeer and some assorted beers that were in a cardboard box. Clarke grabbed one of the beers and was surprised when it was snatched out of her hand and replaced with a red solo cup with dark contents. “Drink it princess,” Raven winked and Clarke took a sip, her surprise clearly showing when she found it was delicious and sweet. “Honey Whiskey and rootbeer, the only way to do it,”   
Clarke smiled, “thank you!”   
……  
“Alright, let’s divide into two teams, here are the flags,” Lexa set down a red bandana and a blue one on the stump sitting before them. They had decided on a game of drunk capture the flag, Lexa and Clarke being the team Captains by means of drawing straws. 

Clarke walked forward and picked up the blue bandana, swaying slightly as she held it in the air. “Arkers, let’s win this war!” She cried and her team consisting of Raven, Sarah, Maddy, Harper, Leah, and Carey. They all cheered and Clarke grinned, feeling loose and carefree. She grinned at Lexa who, she had noticed, had drunk at least four beers, and watched as the other girl shook her head, a serious expression adorning her face. 

“Listen to me,” her voice commanded silence as each girl held their breath. “The Grounders will win this war, blood must have blood!” The Grounders cheered, Octavia throwing her hands around her mouth and howling. 

Clarke and Lexa locked eyes, both trying to intimidate each other, “Oh, you are going to wish for a swift death after this, we are going to destroy you.” Clarke arrowed her eyes and Lexa raised her chin in defiance, her eyes betraying nothing. 

“Good luck Clarke, you will need it.” Her shirt flapped and her hair glinted in the sunlight as she turned around, Clarke following suit and gestured to Raven who summoned the rest of team. 

“C’mon, we have work to do.” Raven nodded and Clarke led her team through the forest. ‘We will win this,’ Clarke’s eyes were bright as the disappeared to hide their flag.


	7. Chapter 7

                “Do you want to talk about it?” Clarke’s gaze flickered over to where Octavia was lounging on the picnic bench. The fire flickered over her features and cast shadows along her jaw line which shifted as she brought the red cup up to her lips. Clarke looked down and toyed with the cup in her hands.

                “Talk about what?” Octavia turned to look at her with a ‘don’t bull-shit me’ look and Clarke sighed and rolled her shoulder backwards, letting the tension release. “You mean Lexa don’t you,” it was more a statement than a question and Octavia nodded slowly, watching as Clarke looked towards the fire.

                Clarke smiled slightly, “I think I like her Octavia… like, really like her. Whenever she’s with me I just feel,” she toyed with the rim of the cup, “I feel safe. Other times I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest…” she trailed off and Octavia smiled and placed her hand on the blonde’s knee.

                “What are you scared of babe? I’ve seen the way you two look at each other,” she placed a hand to her chest and scoffed, rolling her eyes slightly which caused Clarke to smile. “She is totally into you, I just think she is scared.” Clarke felt her heart ache slightly as she took in Octavia’s words. ‘Why would she be into me, I’m nothing special?’ Octavia smacked her arm, reading her thoughts.

                “Don’t you go doing that thing where you go into self-deprecating mode. You are literally the most fantastic person I know,” she waved her hand at herself, “present company excluded,” she winked. “You’re a total hottie, you have an artists hands,” she wiggled her eyebrows and Clarke giggled and looked down, biting her lip. “you are smart as fuck, and the Captain digs your chili.” Octavia wrapped her arm and pulled Clarke in for a side hug. Clarke nestled into the brunette and let the praise lift her spirits. “Cheer up buttercup, you are going to be fine.”

                “You always know what to say Octavia,” Clarke lifted her eyes to Octavia and smiled gratefully, “thank you.” Octavia beamed and stood up as she took the last swig of her drink and motioned for Clarke to do the same before grabbing the blonde’s cup and heading to the cooler.

                “Enough of this serious talk, let’s let loose and have a little fun, what do ya say?” Octavia tossed her a beer and Clarke stood up and twisted her body, regaining some of the feeling in her back.

                Bouncing over she popped the tab and lifted the can dramatically, her head high into the air. “Cheers, to good times and good company,” Octavia laughed and echoed, “good times, good company.”

……………

                The day was winding down and it was completely dark by the time the team had gathered around the fire, chatting and drinking. Clarke was having a great time talking to Raven and stealing glances at the ridiculously-attractive Captain who was lounging across the fire with a content expression gracing her features.

                “So,” Octavia grinned devilishly from her place on the other side of Raven. “What’re are we going to make Clarke do for her initiation into the team?”

                Harper chimed in, “Dude, they made me strip, drink a full bottle of tequila, including the worm, and from what I remember, which is very little,” she scrunched her eyebrows, “every time anyone yelled pig I had to get down on the ground and,” she used air quotes, “sizzle.” Clarke who was in between feelings of panic and excitement clutched her stomach and laughed.

                “So what’s it going to be soccer girl…” Octavia mused as she tapped her chin with her finger. Clarke’s laughter died down and she realized that Octavia had a glint in her eyes that assured she was in for quite the night.

                “I got it!” Raven clapped her hands and everyone looked at her expectantly. “What if we set up an obstacle course, after each obstacle she has to take a shot and continue,” Octavia nodded encouragingly and a small smile appeared on her face as she leaned in and whispered something in Ravens ear that made her smile grow tenfold. Nodding enthusiastically she looked at Clarke. “Okay blondie locks, I need you to go wait over there,” she pointed towards the edge of site and Clarke huffed and glanced at Lexa who had a lazy smile on her face that made Clarke flush a little as she walked away and sat down on a stump.

                She strained her ears to catch any key words or phrases that might clue her in but all of the girls were huddled and whispering excitedly.

                After ten more minutes and a nervous Clarke was called over to meet her fate. She sat and everyone turned to look at her with the exception of a few who scattered into the trees. Octavia took the lead.       

                “Alright babe, there are five challenges which are being set up right now, after each stage you are required to take a victory shot,” Clarke nodded and Octavia lifted her chin and paced in front of her slowly, hands clasped behind her back in a formal manner.

                A whistle was heard from the trees and Octavia grinned and took Clarke by the arm, pulling her up and guiding her towards the woods. The group of girls giggled as they whispered and Clarke just hoped her body would be able to down five shots in such a short time without throwing up.

                “Here is the first challenge,” Clarke’s eyes adjusted to the flashlight that glimpsed her eyes and looked down to find a box of tinfoil. Octavia giggled and placed the box in Clarke’s hands. “You have to cover yourself in tin foil first then,” she pointed in the distance and Clarke could make out the faint silhouettes of something. “You’re gonna have to take a shot, climb through five hoola hoops which are suspended from branches, take another shot, run a quarter of a mile while avoiding a barrage of soccer balls being kicked at you, take yet another shot,” Octavia sucked in a breath, “then you’ve got to stuff as many marshmallows in your face as possible and shot-gun a beer all within five minutes. Oh, and the last station is a surprise.”

                “Think you can do it princess?” Raven teased and Clarke glared and huffed indignantly.

                “You bet your ass I can,” a few of the girls slapped Clarke encouragingly on the back and she got into position, eyes drifting towards Lexa who had yet to say a word but stood watching Clarke with slightly furrowed brows. She looked like she was pondering something but before she could dwell Octavia’s voice rang out.

                “GO!” She clicked the stop watch and Clarke frantically grabbed the roll of foil. Wrapping herself with careless hands she wound it up to her neck and tried to run forward. The foil ripped a little but clung to her as she threw the box and bee-lined for the hoops.

                Awkwardly hopping Clarke took the shot offered to her and the team followed as she haphazardly flung herself through the hoops, ignoring the cat calls and foil nipping at her ankles. The last hoop fell as she caught her foot on it which caused her to pitch forward and nearly fall on her face. The girls ran up ahead and Clarke couldn’t see but followed the lights which were in two lines, Clarke noticed the balls sitting at their feet and took the shot Raven held out for her at the starting line.

                “You have two minutes left, go go go,” Clarke shuddered as the vodka slid down her throat and her once sober feet carried her forward. She tried to avoid the balls that were flying in the air and just as she thought she was in the clear one hit her in the stomach with a solid thud and caused her to stop. This allowed all of the other girls to collect and kick their balls. Clarke laughed and covered her head as she was hit with at least 6. “GO CLARKE” someone yelled which spurred her to continue and choke down the shot at the end of the run, her uneven steps betraying her.

                With one minute to go Clarke grabbed the bag of marshmallows and shoved as many as she could in her mouth. She was focused on her task and when a beer was handed to her she grabbed her pocket knife and stabbed it, tilted, and popped the tab. The mellows became goo in her mouth and Clarke had to force herself to swallow the fizzy liquid, praying her stomach wouldn’t be too upset with her.

                “DONE!” Clarke spit out the remaining paste and took her shot, swaying slightly only to be steadied by the hands of her team mates which were rocking her back and forth with congratulations. Clarke laughed but was cut short by a maniacal cackle that caused everyone t o abruptly stop laughing and look to where Octavia was standing. Looking slightly abashed Octavia ran a hand through her hair before laughing.

                “Sorry, I didn’t realize it would be quite that… alarming, I don’t think I’ve ever actually made that sound before.” She waved her hand and brushed it off, “anyway, I was going to say that there is still one more thing you have left to do.” ‘Oh yeah, the surprise,’ Clarke watched as Raven came forward with a tent and Clarke’s bag in her hand.

                She dropped them at Clarke’s feet. “You will be spending the night out here, alone.” Clarke’s mouth fell open as she realized she was serious.

                “What?! Come on, I don’t wannnna,” she was feeling the alcohol and was proud when her voice sounded somewhat composed. Clarke knew that the moment she was alone she would start hearing noises which would cause her to fabricate a multitude of stories about killers and demons living in the woods, waiting for their chance to kill her. If it hadn’t been for the alcohol she would have had a panic attack but instead she resigned to her fate and grabbed the tent. Octavia winked at her and handed her a joint and lighter before leaning closer.

                “I know you’re scared of the dark, but don’t worry babe, I’ve got a plan,” with a wink and a slobbery kiss on the cheek, Octavia hooked her arm around Raven and coerced then team down the trail.

                Sighing and sitting down, Clarke removed the tin foil and using her flashlight began undoing the bag to the tent. “Ugh. This is the worst,” Clarke put her head in her hands and sat there for a moment, warm and content to wallow before doing anything else.

                A few moments later she heard a branch snap and her head shot up. ‘Oh god. Please don’t let this be happening. Should I call out?’ Clarke flipped off her light and held her breath. ‘The once friendly air seemed heavy with anticipation as Clarke felt her hairs stand up at the sound of another crunch.

                ‘That one was definitely closer,’ she shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out the knife, crouching quietly and trying to figure out what was approaching.

                “Clarke?” Lexa’s voice filtered into her ears and she let out a laugh as her fear melted away. Standing up she flipped on her light and saw Lexa standing with a bag in one hand, flashlight in the other. “My batteries ran out,” she pulled a twig from her hair and Clarke found it absolutely adorable. Walking closer Clarke grinned and touched Lexa lightly on the arm.

                “Why are you out here? I thought I was supposed to spend the night alone?” Lexa looked down and shrugged lightly.

                “I remember you saying you were afraid of the dark so I thought,” she scratched the back of her head nervously and Clarke had to restrain from touching the girls’ face. “I thought I could keep you company,” she still refused to meet Clarke’s eyes, “If that is alright, that is.”

                Alcohol giving her courage Clarke threw her arms around Lexa and shoved her face into the crook of her neck. Lexa stiffened and awkwardly moved her arms to rest around Clarke’s neck. Clarke reveled in the way their bodies fit together and the fruity smell of Lexa’s shampoo. She lingered for a moment longer before pulling away and giving the girl a smile.

                Forest green eyes were wide and she gave Clarke a hesitant smile. “So I can stay then?”

                Clarke laughed and gestured to the tent that was still laying on the ground. “Of course you can, what’s mine is yours.” They moved to pitch the tent, chatting easily.

                Clarke let a smile rest on her lips and looked to the girl standing next to her wishing she could just reach out and take the hand that casually knocked against hers.

                ‘This will be one hell of a night,’ Clarke looked over at Lexa again and hoped she hadn’t gotten herself in over her head.    


	8. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry team, I have been overloaded with school stuff! Enjoy

The plan was simple. Raven and Harper would create two different distractions, one on the far left of the clearing that separated the two teams, and another in the middle. During that time Clarke and Sarah would spread out on opposite sides and try to obtain the flag. 

The branches glanced her cheek as Clarke bent low, trying to sneak alongside the barely visible trail. She could hear yelling in the distance so she picked up her pace. A figure shot through her vision and she instantly froze, dropping as low as she could, the twigs slashing at her bare knees. Her body had sobered up almost as soon as the game began and her inner sense of competition took over. She searched the woods for the elusive figure, but after thirty seconds she began to creep forward

The sun was filtering through the trees casting warm glow and the breeze that flitted by caused the sweat on Clarke's forehead to dry. Clarke came to a stop in front of a large stump and swiped her hand over her head, settling the stray hairs that had become too excited. 

The yelling was getting closer so she knew the Grounder base had to be near. Blue eyes scanned the area. 'Oh my god, there it is!' The bandana was sitting a few branches upwards in a tall pine tree. Scurrying over, Clarke looked around once again. She placed one hand on a gnarled branch and hooked the other around a different branch before trying to hoist herself up. A calm and assertive voice stopped her. 

"You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?" Clarke lost her grip and yelped as her back hit the ground with a solid thump. She ignored the bruise she knew was forming and got up quickly. Lexa stood calmly in front of her, gaze unwavering. Her eyes were shrouded in dark paint and her stance was predatory. Clarke gulped. If she was tagged then all was lost. 

Clarke was about to turn, run, and regroup when she noticed Raven closing in. 'I just have to keep her occupied long enough so Raven can get the flag,' Clarke made eye contact with Raven who winked and then she turned her attention back to Lexa. 

"Can't we just forget about this and be friends?" Clarke tried slowly stepping to the side and drawing her captain’s attention in order to Raven hidden.

“Clarke, this has nothing to do with friendship,” she took a step closer and Clarke pranced to the side, backing up slightly. Raven was doing her best to move quietly but Clarke talked louder in hopes of covering the slight creak in the leaves. Lexa shifted her feet slightly and bent down, realizing she was about to strike Clarke smiled teasingly. 

“Think you can catch me,” she narrowed her eyes, “Captain?” Lexa shot forward and Clarke tensed up at the intensity of her gaze before turning and leaping over a bush, further into the woods.   
Behind her and knew Lexa was hot on her trail, she could only hope that Raven was able to get the flag. 

Sucking in a gulp of air Clarke's eyes widened as a bug flew directly into her throat. She stopped suddenly, hands clasping around her neck as she tried to breathe. ‘This is how I die!’ she thought frantically. Lexa who had been within arm’s reach wasn't able to stop in time and let out a yelp as she crashed into Clarke's back, effectively causing them both to hit the ground. 

Luckily the impact caused the bug to dislodge itself and she could breathe again. Somehow, Clarke had managed to swivel her body around to land on her back Lexa on top. Lexa pushed herself on her elbows and looked at Clarke with a small smirk which faded and was replaced with a sober look as she realized the position they were in, bodies pressed together and faces inches apart. Clarke let out a shaky breath as she felt Lexa’s abs flex against her own, a warm feeling settling in the base of her stomach and a hiccup in her chest. Lexa took her in with dilated pupils before slowly moving to stand up and offering a hand to the relieved and embarrassed girl before her.

Taking her hand Clarke reveled in the long fingers that wrapper around her own only to glare when she realized she was out. 

“I need to get back to my post, I believe you are out Clarke,” Lexa was as composed as ever but there was a slight pink on the tips of her ears that caused Clarke to grin widely, knowing that she girl was just as flustered as she was. 

Lexa didn’t give her any time to reply, already jogging back towards the flag. ‘Raven, you better not have let me down,’ Clarke grumpily made her way into the clearing. Raven and Octavia were standing red faced and close together, both holding the others flag in their hands. 

“BULLSHIT! I was here first and you know it,” Raven was standing tall, trying to intimidate a sweaty Octavia who took a step closer instead of retreating.

“You and I both know that I was the one who made it here first, you are just jealous because I’m better than you,” Raven took another step forward.

“Oh no you did not.” Both teams were watching the scuffle with interest, not wanting to interrupt for fear of that ferocious anger being turned on them. 

“WAIT!” Everyone turned to look at Harper who was standing on a low standing rock with four joints in her hand. “We have both won here today, and in honor of such an event I purpose we have a victory smoking session!” Clarke was both happy and sad. She wanted to win but at the same time she was still a little on edge after her encounter with Lexa. She realized the feeling in her stomach was butterflies but she tried her best to push them down, knowing that it would only lead to heart break. 

Reluctantly Raven and Octavia stepped apart and gave each other a nod, conceding and allowing Clarke to sweep them towards Harper, the rest of the girls followed smiling and chattering with excitement. She knew she shouldn’t but Clarke scanned the area looking for the object of her yearning. Lexa was also walking towards Harper, no sign of a frown, just a slight smile which grew slightly when they made eye contact. Clarke shyly moved a piece of her hair back behind her ear and scuffed her foot into the ground before moving over to stand by Lexa. 

They sat in a large circle, tired but content, Clarke brushed her shoulder against Lexa’s and was relieved when the other girl didn’t pull away. Harper tossed a joint to Raven, Lexa, and Sarah while lighting the one stationed between her index and middle finger with a bright green lighter. 

Clarke felt a nudge and looked over at Lexa who was holding the unlit joint out to her, eyes glimmering in the sun, more green than blue. Clarke just stared at her dumbly. “Would you like to do the honors?” A green lighter flew across the circle and hit the side of Clarke’s shoulder as she raised both eyebrows and took the offered item. 

“How chivalrous of you,” she flicked the lighter and inhaled, making a few rings which floated upwards, no breeze to interrupt them. “You know Lexa, people might actually think you’re nice if you continue like this,” another inhale. She passed it to Lexa who rolled her eyes.

“We wouldn’t want that now would we?” She winked and Clarke felt her heart flutter and her stomach clench. The weed was making it easier to push her feelings aside so Clarke let her mind clear a bit and just enjoyed the slight calm that came with smoking. ‘I’ll have to ask Harper what strain this is,’ she observed as Lexa expertly took a drag and held it while she passed it on to Octavia who was chatting animatedly with Raven who was staring at her with a wide smile. 

“I think those two are going to hook up,” Clarke grinned.

“That would probably be the cutest thing in the world, I am all for it,” Lexa glanced at her before laying back on her elbows. 

“So you don’t mind then?” Clarke matched her position.

“What do you mean exactly?” Lexa turned her face towards the sky and closed her eyes. 

“Two girls, together? That doesn’t bother or weird you out?” Clarke burst out laughing, slapping a hand over her mouth and continuing to giggle. 

“No, it doesn’t bother me one bit-“ 

“Clarkeee, I have been holding this out for like four minutes, take the damn thing.” Leah glared at her playfully and Clarke gave her a bashful smile, taking the offered joint. 

……………

Forty minutes later Clarke was pleasantly stoned and enjoying the sun when something hit her in the stomach, something extremely giggly. “Octavia, why are you doing thissss,” Clarke whined and opened one eye only to see the puffy eyes of her friend. Her hair was swept over one shoulder and her grin was contagious. 

“Don’t be a party pooper, clearly you are the most comfortable seat out here, I am just trying to utilize you,” Octavia bounced and Clarke groaned as she tried to minimize the damage by contracting her abs, which did nothing. 

“Get your sexual-self off of me Octavia, I will lick you,” that caused Octavia to stop laughing immediately and she narrowed her eyes and puffed out her lips. Clarke stuck her tongue out and inched closer to the hand that was resting a few inches away. 

“I swear to god, I will fuck you up if you get any closer,” Clarke moved closer, “DON”T,” Octavia was distressed. Clarke shot forward and licked the side of her arm causing Octavia to scream and jump off of her. “YOU ARE SO GROSS, get it off,” Clarke felt her belly rumble full of laughter as the panic stricken Octavia aggressively wiped her arm on her shorts, trying to get the saliva off. 

Octavia shot her a glare and ran off towards the others who were playing a friendly game of soccer near the center of the clearing. 

As she scanned the area curious green eyes met hers and she smiled, pleased when it was returned. 

Laying back down with her head in her hands Clarke let out a sigh and completely relaxed and ready for whatever other adventures the day was going to bring.


End file.
